


Otayuri week

by itzeldeleo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzeldeleo/pseuds/itzeldeleo
Summary: Serie de drabbles Otayuri por la pasada semana Otayuri organizada en febrero por el fandom en tumblr.





	1. Prompt 1: Primera vez.

Se quedó detrás de la baranda de la pista observándolo. No había duda de que tenía su propio estilo para hacer las cosas, todas y cada una. Llegaba una hora antes que el resto, y se iba siempre una hora después. Seguramente era inconsciente de que todo el equipo tenía los ojos puestos en él, en sus pies y sus giros. Ciertamente Yuri tampoco era consciente de que Mila y Georgi estaban junto a él observando al moreno, aunque quizá con menos fascinación que él. 

Las esmeraldas del rubio procuraban no perder detalle alguno de sus movimientos, y conforme la música anunciaba el clímax y el final, la sonrisa del adolescente se iba ensanchando cada vez más hasta que ese final se vio adornado con un salto. Sólo entonces Otabek se dio cuenta de que, de nuevo, se le fue el tiempo practicando. Detuvo la música y se apartó hasta la orilla, dejando espacio a que los demás entraran. Yuri no perdió tiempo en nada, se sacó los sneakers y se puso los patines. Los estiramientos los hacía antes de salir de su departamento, y mantenía calientes los músculos al correr hasta la pista. Menos de 10 minutos. Una vez al filo de la pista se sacó las protecciones de las cuchillas y con una sonrisa pequeña y discreta se deslizó por el frío hasta el extremo donde su amigo lo esperaba. 

— ¿Qué te pareció? – preguntó al secarse el sudor y beber un poco de agua, sólo para no quedarse con la boca seca. 

Yuri apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. — Sigo pensando que serías un idiota si no la usaras para competir. – un golpe en su hombro y una sonrisa. Sus gestos de cariño un tanto abstractos. 

— No lo sé… aún no la siento lista. – vaciló. Siendo Otabek como era, supo responder a los golpes del rubio con gestos mucho más simples; como revolverle el cabello y luego besar su frente.

Al extremo contrario de la pista, Mila y Georgi estaban calentando mientras Yakov llegaba a poner orden. Para ambos era sorprendente lo diferente que era Yuri cuando el kazajo estaba cerca. Pasaba de ser un gato huraño y malhumorado a ser la criatura más dócil y bien portada. Lo conocían hacía años y aún era imposible que alguno de ellos se acercara a abrazarlo o decirle palabras de aliento sin recibir un golpe o alguna grosería a cambio; para el moreno siempre había sonrisas y buenos tratos. ¡No se conocían hace tanto!

— Así que los osos y los gatos hacen buenas migas. – su mirada azul no dejaba de enfocarlos. Pensando que entre las risas de ese par, no notaban a los intrusos que rebuscaban entre sus tratos.

— Ni siquiera Viktor o yo pudimos estar tan cerca de él. Se nota que se llevan bien. - Popovich no tenía sus dudas sobre lo que veían o no entre ellos. Él mejor que la rusa podía distinguir el afecto en sus miradas. 

— Bueno, es que con lo cursi que eres es como tener una amiga, y Viktor… - suspiró. — Es demasiado él. 

Porque una buena excusa era lo tranquila que era la personalidad del pelinegro, era un muchacho centrado y capaz, que se esforzaba todo lo necesario para lograr lo que se proponía. Además tenía una motocicleta y era DJ. Era como una cajita de sorpresas. Pero eso no mermaba el hecho de que siempre staba cerca de Yuri, mucho más que cualquiera.

Pero claro, no era lo mismo. Y aunque Yuri no se diera cuenta, los otros dos rusos si que lo notaban. O más bien, todos en la pista, cualquiera que los viera juntos sabría que se trataba de un par de enamorados, menos ellos.

La práctica comenzó formalmente para ellos cuatro cuando Yakov llegó y comenzó a dar instrucciones.

Una de las cosas con las que Yuri Plisetsky había tenido que lidiar en esos meses eran las primeras veces. En el último año aprendió cosas nuevas, experiencias que enriquecieron su desarrollo y un peldaño más de madurez. Si lo admitía a conciencia y en medidas justas, el que Viktor se fuera fue una de las cosas más importantes, le ayudó a encontrarse a sí mismo como patinador; aunque de primera instancia lo haya seguido hasta Japón. Pero aquello no era tan malo si contamos que gracias a eso, otra primera experiencia se hizo presente. Ser tratado como un chico normal de su edad en Hasetsu fue algo invaluable; recordar que a pesar de sus circunstancias seguía siendo un adolescente y que tenía permitido comportarse como tal de vez en cuando. Comer hasta el hartazgo, tener un apodo soso y que los otros se preocuparan por él como Yuko hacía. Su gran lección en el debut del GPF fue esa, reconocer el amor que lo acompañaba, por primera vez detenerse a pensar en ello y valorarlo. Más con los recién llegados como Lilia y Yuuri. O como el propio Otabek que supo hacerse un lugar entre todas esas personas en apenas un par de días. Con ese look de badboy y los recuerdos de su niñez. Había una conexión más allá, algo que no lograba descifrar, pero tampoco tenía prisa en hacerlo. Si se sentía tan bien no podía ser malo ¿No?

 

Un par de horas más tarde, con los patinadores exhaustos y el sudor mojándoles la frente, Yakov dio por terminada la práctica para sus tres pupilos más antiguos. Con el recién llegado se había resignado, era un soldado fiel sólo a sus convicciones y mientras no lo desafiara no tenía problemas en dejarlo ser. Un asentimiento con la cabeza fue suficiente, además de las clásicas palabras “No te sobre exijas”, lo que adelantaba que se quedaría un tiempo más ahí. El suficiente para que Yuri se diera una ducha y volviera a la pista para esperarlo y poder ver su última repetición junto a Mila y Gorgi antes de ser él quién se fuera a asear. 

Iba a ponerse al corriente en las redes sociales cuando sintió la mirada de ambos rusos sobre él, con un gesto de desconcierto los observó intrigado. 

— Él te agrada ¿No? – lanzó la pregunta como si se tratara de un tema natural entre ellos, con la cara recargada en su mano.

El tono que usó Georgi no le gustó en lo más mínimo, por lo que apretó los labios y lo miró de reojo, volviendo la vista a su celular. — Si te refieres a si me cae mejor que ustedes, si. Creí que era obvio. – dijo con fastidio. Ere era el Yuri que conocía.

— Él hace mucho más que agradarte. No mientas. – la pelirroja usó un tono especialmente molesto a propósito, y al sentir la mirada fulminante del hada rusa sonrió satisfecha al haber logrado su cometido. — Todos en la pista lo vemos. Hasta Yakov y Lilia. Sólo nos preguntamos ¿Cuándo van a formalizar?

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para exasperar al menor y que guardara con desagrado el teléfono en su mochila, la mandíbula tensa. — No sé de qué hablas. Otabek y yo sólo somos amigos. 

— No. Los amigos no se abrazan, ni se besan la frente como ustedes. Mentir es malo, Yuri. – estaba dispuesta a plantar la duda al menos. De otro modo, no podía hacer nada, y era importante que e rubio al fin admitiera algo al respecto. 

— Tú y Sara lo hacen todo el tiempo. – no veía nada de malo en ello, le parecía casi infantil que estuvieran discutiendo sobre eso.

— Si, pero Sara y yo somos mujeres… ¿Has visto a otro par de amigos hacer lo mismo? – lo acorraló con la ceja levemente alzada.

Bufó por lo bajo, exasperado por la conversación, e incluso, estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Otabek apareció de nuevo, listo para que se fueran. Al final, tomó sus cosas y pasó de ellos, no sin antes decirles en un murmullo: — Están locos.

A prisa tomó la mano de Otabek y casi lo obligó a salir de ahí, con el ceño fruncido y una molestia evidente. 

El kazajo que era experto en lidiar con la molestia que otros causaban en su amigo inspiró hondo para hablar tranquilamente. — ¿Sucedió algo?

— No. Nada. – su mejor intento de disimular fue una sonrisa. 

Esa sería la primera vez que le mentiría a su amigo, y a si mismo sobre sus sentimientos.


	2. Día 2: Redes sociales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo de espera, más el ocio y una fotografía orillas a Yuri Plisetsky a contactarse con su mejor amigo, al final, terminan organizando una visita.

Había sido un día largo en la pista; Yakov le pidió que por el amor de Dios eligiera al fin su tema para la temporada que estaba a nada de comenzar, y esa era su tarea hasta las siguientes dos semanas, porque tendrían un breve descanso que coincidía con las vacaciones escolares, así que podrían dedicarse esas semanas a ellos mismos. 

Un viaje a Moscú sería buena idea, podría estar con su abuelo unos días antes de que el patinaje volviera a absorberlo y sólo pudieran comunicarse por llamadas o videollamadas. Así que sin perder tiempo compró un boleto de avión para el primer vuelo a Moscú. Eran pasadas las tres de la tarde, pero el vuelo salía a las 7pm, así que tenía el tiempo contado para hacer una maleta e irse al aeropuerto. Un baño rápido y las primeras ropas que se cruzaron en su camino las botó dentro de la maleta para irse y tomar un taxi que lo llevara hasta allá.  
Se colocó los audífonos en los oídos y comenzó el reproductor aleatorio, comenzando con una canción de su banda favorita: Nirvana. ¡¡Joder!! Que podía jurar que eran la mejor banda del mundo, y esa su mejor canción aunque se tratara de un cover. Que lo perdonara David Bowie, pero “The man who sold the world” era mucho mejor en guitarra y voz de Kurt Cobain. Sentía la música recorrerle el cuerpo, como si las notas musicales estuvieran impregnadas en sus venas… ¡Pfft! Si no amara el hielo como lo hacía definitivamente se volvería un cantante de grunge. 

Al llegar le dio algunos billetes al taxista, los suficientes para cubrir el gasto de su viaje y esperó a que sacara su maleta de la cajuela sólo para entrar al aeropuerto. Después de pasar por la parte más engorrosa en el lugar y luego de documentar su maleta se sentó en la sala de espera con su teléfono conectado a una pila portátil que bien podía aguantar ocho horas manteniendo con vida su celular, y lo necesitaría mientras el vuelo estaba listo.

Con “Meds” sonando se dispuso a perder el tiempo, y entre tanto sería más fácil distrayéndose con algo; como revisar las redes sociales.   
Primero twitter, dónde prácticamente todo el mundo se quejaba, ese era como su hábitat natural para quejarse de todo y todos. Como el de Seung de Corea del Sur que siempre se quejaba pero de forma educada, o de Michele Crispino que daba lástima por su constante proteccionismo a su hermana. En su timeline se cruzaron algunos tweets de las Yuri Angels que no dejaban de acosarlo y apoyarlo. Si, podían ser unas locas, pero eran sus fans y las estimaba, a su muy especial forma. Luego de 10 minutos salió de la app para dirigirse a esa con el ícono de cámara.

Había algunas fotos de bandas a las que seguía, más abajo una de Phichit en Bangkok con un traje típico de su país, y luego otra en compañía de un alto funcionario tailandés, siempre con una sonrisa chispeante y contagiosa. Un par de fotografías abajo estaba una de Viktor y el cerdo en su escala en Hong Kong antes de volver a San Petersburgo. Tsk, ese par no perdía tiempo en lucir sus anillos o presumir de su relación al mundo. Y aunque no fuera el mejor externando sus sentimientos, ya ansiaba tener a esos dos en Rusia para practicar, sobre todo con Yuuri.

La siguiente foto fue una que de no ser por el nombre arriba, no habría adivinado de quién podría tratarse. O tal vez si, pero mejor no decirlo en alto. Una espalda ancha, desnuda y color canela, con un diseño de un león bastante grande en tinta negra cubriendo casi toda su espalda en su totalidad.. Imponente, y nadie mejor para portarlo con tal belleza que Otabek. No dudó en picar el ícono del corazón y teclear un “Cool” escueto, sólo para cerrar la aplicación y correr a whatsapp a su conversación (que era la primera y la más reciente) y teclear rápidamente.

Whatsapp || Otabear  
» ¿Un tatuaje?  
» ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo  
16:30

Whatsapp || Soldado  
» Quería que fuera una sorpresa.  
» ¿Qué te parece?   
16:45

Whatsapp || Otabear  
» ¡Y me sorprendiste!  
» Está cool (y)  
» Me encanta B)  
» ¿Te dolió mucho?  
16:47

Whatsapp || Soldado  
» A mi hermana también le gusta.  
» La verdad, no mucho.  
» Pero me dolió la espalda luego de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición.  
17:03

Whatsapp || Otabear  
» *surprised faces*   
» ¿Pues cuánto tiempo tardaron en hacértelo?  
17:05

Whatsapp || Soldado  
» Más de cinco horas  
» Creo…  
17:06

Whatsapp || Otabear  
» Eso explica todo, se ve muy bien hecho.  
» ¿Sabes? Estoy por cumplir 16…  
» Un tatuaje sería un muy buen regalo…  
17:07

Whatsapp || Soldado  
» ¿Y arriesgarme a ser linchado por Yakov?  
» Ni loco.   
» Tendrás que esperar a los 18, soldado.  
17:10

Whatsapp || Otabear  
» Al menos lo intenté  
» ¿Ya terminaste de entrenar?   
» ¿No te interrumpo?  
17:12

Whatsapp || Soldado  
» Buen intento  
» Tú nunca interrumpes.  
» Terminé hace 15 minutos.  
» ¿Y tú qué haces?  
17:15

Whatsapp || Otabear  
» Estoy en el aeropuerto.   
» Yakov nos dio un par de semanas de descanso   
» Antes de comenzar los ensayos de la temporada   
» Así que iré a visitar a mi abuelo  
17:20

Whatsapp || Soldado  
» Disfrútalo mucho  
» Y no comas tantos piroshkys…  
17:23

Whatsapp || Otabear  
» Planeo comer piroshkys hasta el hartazgo  
» Por lo demás, lo prometo  
17:25

Whatsapp || Soldado  
» Yo también tendré un receso antes de la temporada  
» Una semana de hecho  
» Pensaba venir a Kazajistán, para pasar unos días juntos  
» ¿Qué dices?  
17:28

Whatsapp || Otabear  
» ¡Digo que si!  
» ¿Cuándo estarás libre?   
17:30

Whatsapp || Soldado  
» A partir del lunes próximo  
» Yo mismo comparé tu boleto a Almaty  
17:31

Whatsapp || Otabear  
» Podremos hablar de eso luego  
» ¡Debo irme! Están abordando el avión  
» Suerte con las prácticas (y)  
17:32

Whatsapp || Soldado  
» Cuídate, soldado  
» Y avísame cuando estés con Nikolai  
17:35

Whatsapp || Otabear  
» Si mamá…  
17:36

Llegó a su destino alrededor de las 8pm, y antes de cenar con el abuelo texteó un último mensaje a Otabek, antes de coordinar el viaje a Asia Central.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que Yuri está escuchando es “Meds” de placebo, por si alguien tiene curiosidad.


	3. Día 3: Futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los años han pasado, y la dinámica de vida y de pareja de Otabek y Yuri ha cambiado, tomando un rumbo que no estaba en el mapa pero que no podría ser más acertado.

Aquellas manitas mucho más pequeñas que las de ellos se las ingeniaron para subir a la cama de sus padres junto a su inseparable oso de peluche que papá Otabek le había regalado. Se quedó a los pies de ambos con el ceño infantil levemente fruncido en un gesto aprendido de papá Yuri. No era que no le gustara cuando sus papás dormían abrazados como en ese momento, es sólo que dificultaban su tarea de colarse en medio para dormir otro poco. La cama de ellos era más calientita y acogedora.

Sus pequeñas rodillas avanzaron sin piedad, moliendo las piernas enlazadas y empujándolos con sus manitas hasta llegar a ellos y obligarlos a separarse para quedar en medio. Definitivamente se estaba mucho más cálido ahí.

Yuri y Otabek tenían ocho años viviendo juntos en ese departamento en Viena. Cuando decidieron hacer una vida juntos pensaron en mil opciones, lamentablemente ninguno de sus países de origen era opción, así como tampoco lo era irse tan lejos de su hogar. Su primera opción fue ir a Canadá, pero Yuri seguía sin llevarse bien con Jean a pesar del tiempo y la madurez que cada uno había adquirido, así que no era opción. Y que su patinador estrella entrenara en Estados Unidos no le haría gracia a la federación deportiva, y en Asia el dominio lo tenían Viktor y Yuuri, así que el único escenario posible era Europa, porque no estaba dispuesto a morir de malaria o alguna enfermedad extraña en una isla lejana del pacífico.

Llegaron ahí luego de que Yakov anunciara su merecido retiro, Yuri tenía que buscar un entrenador nuevo y ello le dio la oportunidad de cambiar de aires junto a Otabek que había considerado también cambiar de entrenador. Era una oportunidad única de comenzar su vida juntos luego de tres tortuosos años de relación a larga distancia.

Ahí en Austria hicieron su vida, compartían el entrenador y competían hombro a hombro, apoyándose mutuamente en cada paso. Construyendo su futuro con mucho amor y dedicación mutua. Otabek compitió hasta los 27 años, retirándose con varias medallas de oro para su país en su haber, había logrado lo que tanto quería, poner en alto el nombre de su país y que reconocieran Kazajistán por sus logros, esa era la realización profesional que deseaba, no quería más en la vida que pasar el tiempo junto a su pareja, y formar una familia…

Claro que la idea al principio sonaba descabellada, Yuri pretendía ser la voz de la conciencia que le recordaba que antes que cualquier cosa no sería posible tener un hijo de ambos, luego sumó sus mil preocupaciones sobre cómo educar a un niño o cuidar de él correctamente. Otabek lo escuchó hasta que, al fin, el rubio se quedó sin argumentos y logró convencerlo de que merecían darse la oportunidad. Con su retiro, él podría cuidar de su hijo y apoyarían a Yuri el tiempo restante de su carrera.

Así emprendieron una ardua investigación sobre sus posibilidades para completar su sueño, a primeras luces sólo había dos vías: la adopción o el alquiler de un vientre. Y ya que iban a ser padres, se haría al modo Plisetsky. Así que adoptaron una bebé polaca, cuya madre decidió darla en adopción para que no se criara en el mismo ambiente que ella. La pareja de patinadores asumió la responsabilidad sin problemas, prometiendo que siempre le darían lo mejor a su hija. Así fue que una mañana de julio Arina llegó a sus vidas para iluminarla por completo.

Otabek y Yuri aprendieron a preparar biberones y cambiar pañales, a preocuparse por una fiebre que no cedía y a despertar por las noches al mínimo ruido. Todo un mundo recién descubierto. Beka se ocupaba de su hija mientras Yuri entrenaba, algunas veces lo acompañaban a los entrenamientos matando de ternura a sus compañeros, y otras, cuando era posible lo acompañaban a las competencias, un ritmo al que aunque les costó acostumbrarse, lo lograron; hasta el retiro de Yuri esa temporada. Ya tenía la pared repleta de medallas y había otras cosas importantes en las cuales debía enfocarse, como disfrutar de su familia.

Poco a poco el rubio fue abriendo los ojos a escuchar las risas de hija que se retorcía sobre la cama gracias a las cosquillas que Otabek hacía en sus costillas y pancita. Odiaba despertar temprano, pero el buen humor apareció. No podía haber nada mejor que eso.

Bonus:

Estaba sentadita en su silla, meneando los piecitos que colgaban en el aire mientras esperaba junto a papá Yuri que papá Otabek terminara de preparar el desayuno.

Sus labios se fruncieron al ver su espalda, papi Otabek solía dormir sólo con pantalones de franela, mientras papi Yuri dormía con playeras enromes que cubrían la mitad de sus muslos. No le parecía extraño hasta que vio aquellas marcas rojizas en la piel morena de su papá.

— Papi ¿Qué te pasó en la espalda?

La vocecita de la menor fue lo único que irrumpió el silencio matutino en el comedor pegado a la cocina. Después de un momento de silencio estuvo tentada a preguntar de nuevo cuando papá Yuri, con una sonrisa le pellizcaba la nariz a modo de juego.

Papá Otabek no se había movido de su lugar en la estufa.

— Resulta que mientras estuviste de viaje en Japón con los abuelos, tu papá se peleó con un feroz tigre. – aquella había sido la forma más ingeniosa de salir del embrollo, y no era del todo mentira. Agradecía que su hija fuera lo suficientemente pequeña como para creer todo lo que decía y no notar la diversión en su sonrisa y su voz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para efectos del fic, Yuri tiene 28 años y Otabek 31; se hicieron novios cuando Yuri tenía 17 y se fueron a vivir juntos tres años después. 
> 
> El nombre de la niña lo tomé del fanart de la hija Otayurio, hecho por @gittana en tumblr.
> 
> El bonus es una escena que tenía en mente y no supe como desarrollar, así que opté por describir su vida de pareja y dejar esa escena como un retrato para el final.


	4. Día 4: Larga distancia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri viaja a Kazajistán para visitar a Otabek y pasar algunos días juntos antes de comenzar los entrenamientos para la siguiente temporada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque no es estrictamente necesario, el fic del prompt del segundo día es un precedente para este fanfic, así que si quieren leerlo, pues ahí está.

Después de una semana en casa del abuelo, otra aventura lo esperaba. Un nuevo lugar por conocer, y ¿Para qué negarlo? Estaba ansioso y nervioso a la vez. Sería la primera vez que visitaría a Otabek luego de Barcelona, desde entonces sólo intercambiaban mensajes y llamadas, incluso videollamadas de Skype algunas veces, cuando sus horarios lograban coordinarse permitiéndoles verse al menos por la cámara del teléfono.

Estaba nevando, así que mermó la insistencia del abuelo por acompañarlo hasta el aeropuerto. Con el clima y la salud de Nikolai lo mejor era que se quedara en casa a descansar.

Un beso y un fuerte abrazo antes de irse. Si su condición médica mejoraba como lo estaba haciendo, le compraría un pasaje de avión para que pasara algunos días con él en San Petersburgo. Nada podía ser mejor que tener al abuelo cerca.

Abordó el taxi y abrió la bolsa de papel que su abuelo le dio, con algunos piroshkys para no morir de hambre. Extrañaría mucho su comida.

El vuelo llegó al aeropuerto internacional de Almaty pasadas las cinco de la tarde, justo como le había dicho a Otabek. Quiso comprar él mismo el boleto de avión pero su amigo se adelantó a él y sólo le avisó cuando y a qué hora salía el vuelo de Moscú a Kazajistán. Más de cuatro horas sobre al cielo y estaba ahí.

Se quitó los audífonos al salir de la sala de abordaje y descenso, hacia la sala de espera. Sus manos de pronto estaban muy frías, y las sentía sudar. Estaba nervioso y no sabía por qué. Quizá porque hacía meses que no veía a su amigo de frente o porque era su primera vez en ese país, o tal vez porque iba a conocer a la familia de Otabek…

— ¡Hey! ¡Soldado!

Aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos obligándolo a levantar el rostro. Reconociendo un rostro entre la multitud.

Como por inercia sus piernas avanzaron con rapidez hacia él, eufórico por el encuentro al punto de olvidar el sudor en sus manos y dejando de lado el nerviosismo para simplemente, dejarse llevar.

— ¡Beka! – gritó emocionado, rodeándolo fuertemente con sus brazos por el cuello, aunque la diferencia de estaturas no era mucha, tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlo.

Reconocer a Yuri entre la multitud no fue complicado, resaltaba entre el resto de los kazajos por ese cabello rubio y gestos occidentales, además de ser jodidamente hermoso. Sus brazos lo rodearon por la cintura, estrechándolo contra él en un gesto lleno de felicidad por tenerlo ahí, en su país. Aunque intentaba disimular para no delatarse.

Una sonrisa inusual con los extraños curvó los labios del moreno, quién luego de impregnar sus pulmones con el aroma del rubio se decidió a aflojar el agarre suavemente, para evitar que el tacto se diluyera bruscamente entre ellos. Cuando al fin estuvieron separados revolvió amistoso el cabello del menor, quién movió la cabeza como león para reacomodarlo.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje? – preguntó tomando su maleta para caminar a la salida del aeropuerto.

— Mñeh… - un gesto simple, acompañado de una mueca que poco decía. — Fue menos largo que los vuelos de las competencias. – no tenía mucho que decir al respecto, odiaba pasar tanto tiempo sentado, pero se las ingeniaba para soportar. Entre juegos, un libro y la música de su celular, además de una siesta al salir del cielo ruso.

— Iremos a casa para que puedas descansar, seguro que el viaje fue cansado. Mañana por la mañana haremos turismo. Ven. – y sin preguntarle, tomó su mano para que no se quedara atrás y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

En el camino fueron platicando de las cosas que habían hecho en ese tiempo, y un poco de sus vidas, porque eran amigos pero definitivamente les faltaba muchísimo para conocerse completamente.

Por ejemplo, durante el trayecto del aeropuerto a casa del mayor, Yuri se enteró de que el automóvil en el que viajaban lo compró Otabek para facilitar la vida de su madre y su par de hermanos, Aiday de 10 años y Serik de 5; que su padre era murió en un accidente de trabajo y que su abuelo sirvió en Afganistán en nombre de la URSS. Con esas pinceladas del contexto en el que vivió, Yuri comprendía mejor esa idea de sentirse como soldados en el hielo. Cada uno luchaba por causas diferentes. Y las de Otabek pesaban.

Yuri no soltó mucho la lengua, sólo mencionó que su abuelo era su familiar más cercano e importante, que él era su pilar. Develó que su canción favorita era “Come as you are” de Nirvana y que su libro favorito era “El principito”. Detalles mínimos pero que no había compartido con nadie más. Y eso sólo significaba que Otabek era una persona especial e importante, así que el kazajo no iba a insistir en saber de él. Si algo había aprendido en todo ese tiempo era a ser paciente con el rubio, y ciertamente no tenía prisa.

La fachada de la hogar era bastante peculiar, un portón enorme de madera, por dónde sobresalía un árbol enorme dentro y varios arbustos de flores diferentes. Entró despacio detrás del kazajo, un olor bastante peculiar inundaba el lugar. Vio como su maleta se quedó cerca de la puerta, y esperó a que su mamá saliera de la cocina para recibirlos. Una mujer apenas más alta que él y de gesto afable salió para presentarse.

— Ah… este es el famoso Yuri. – le regaló una sonrisa bastante amplia y amigable.

— Yuri, ella es mi madre, Inzhu. – los presentó, ligeramente avergonzado por las palabras de su madre, esperando que Yuri no lo hubiera notado.

Como si los hubieran llamado salieron del jardín de atrás un par de niños, que corrieron a abrazar a Otabek y gritar con emoción, como si no lo hubieran visto en mucho tiempo, dejando a un lado al rubio. El kazajo cargó a su hermano pequeño y abrazó por los hombros a la niña de cabellos negros como lo suyos, notaba el parecido entre ellos y era inminente.

— Muchachos. – bajó al pequeño para que Yuri los conociera. — Él es Yuri Plisetsky, es mi amigo. – se colocó detrás de él, agarrándolo por los hombros. — Yuri, ellos son mis hermanos. Aiday y Serik. – señaló primero a la niña de 10 años y luego al pequeño respectivamente.

— ¡Es más bonito de lo que se ve en la tele! – la inocencia con la que el menor de los hermanos de Beka dijo aquello hizo imposible que el tigre ruso se molestara por ser llamado “bonito”.

Saludó a todos con un escueto “Hola” ligeramente extrañado por la calidez de ese hogar, nunca había sentido eso, al menos no en su departamento de San Petersburgo, sólo cuando vivía con Yakov y Lilia y en su reciente viaje a Moscú.

Inzhu ordenó a Beka que llevara a Yuri al cuarto de huéspedes para que desempacara, y así lo hizo. Cargó su maleta escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto de huéspedes que estaba junto al suyo, en frente estaban el de su mamá y el de sus hermanos. — Puedes darte un baño antes de cenar. – sugirió recargado en el quicio de la puerta con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans. Aquello era nuevo, y lo sabía, así que se adentró y acarició el rostro afinado de Yuri apenas estuvieron cerca. — Así te aclimatas y te esperaremos abajo para comer ¿Si? – buscó la aprobación del menor en su mirada de soldado, al obtenerla sonrió de medio lado y besó su frente. — Tómate tu tiempo. – repitió al salir.

Para el ruso no fue mucho el tiempo, sacó algunas de sus cosas de la maleta y entró a la ducha para refrescarse. Conocer a la familia de Otabek fue mucho menos aterrador de lo que había pensado, y a simple vista comprendía porqué él era así, tan protector y dulce. Había tenido que salir adelante no sólo por su país, sino por sus hermanos y su madre. De ahí su deseo ferviente de volver a la pista en Almaty tan pronto como fuera posible; sus hermanos y su madre los esperaban ansiosos. Y él mejor que nadie comprendía lo difícil que era permanecer lejos de la familia.

Salió después de 20 minutos, encontrándose con una pijama que Otabek dejó en su cama. No tardó mucho en bajar con las prendas que su amigo le prestó. Le quedaban muy grandes, pero le gustaba. Bajó luego de un rato encontrándose a la familia reunida alrededor de la mesa, con un asiento libre junto al kazajo.

Cenaron baursakis, entre bromas, comentarios positivos sobre su carrera y palabras de aliento. Al final, Inzhu subió con los pequeños para dormir.

— Mañana tienen escuela. – se disculpó. — Otabek, no desveles hoy al pobre de Yuri, seguramente está cansado. – sentenció en ese tono maternal que hacía que el ruso acatara las ordenes por convicción.

Tomaron su tiempo para jugar con la consola de juegos que había en la sala hasta que la noche entrada empezó a mermar los ánimos, entre el viaje y el baño empezaba a cabecear. Otabek al notarlo apagó todo y lo cargó para llevarlo a su habitación. Era tremendamente liviano.

— ¡Ouh! No es necesario… - se quejó, inútilmente, lo sabía. Pero en parte se sentía bien, así que no alegó nada de nuevo y recargó la cabeza en su hombro. El mayor sentía una necesidad increíble de proteger y cuidar del rubio, era como un ser de esos que merecen ser protegidos en su inocencia e inconciencia. Y si no le molestaba a Yuri, él seguiría haciéndolo tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

Con la suerte de encontrar la puerta abierta depositó al adolescente al centro de la cama y de nuevo, un beso sobre su frente después de apartar algunos cabellos de su rostro. — Descansa, soldado. Mañana tenemos un itinerario muy completo.

No dijo más ni esperó respuesta, volvió sus pasos en la penumbra y salió para cerrar a puerta y disponerse a dormir también.

¿Qué hora marcaba el reloj? ¡Pfft! Casi las tres de la madrugada, y él, era incapaz de pegar el ojo. Otabek lo llevó a la cama casi en brazos de Morfeo, pero al quedarse en esa cama fría fue como si sus deseos de descansar se hubieran esfumado. La verdad es que decir que era una cama fría era mera retórica, porque adentro se estaba calientito, pero el calor que buscaba no se lo podían brindar las mantas de la cama.

Inseguro sobre lo correcto en sus acciones se escabulló de su cama a la habitación de junto, girando la perilla con sumo cuidado para colarse hasta a cama del kazajo, en espera de no despertarlo, o peor aún, incomodarlo. Con la misma agilidad y gracia de los felinos rusos levantó las cobijas para postrarse junto al kazajo, mirando lo tremendamente apacible que se veía en esos momentos, con un poco de iluminación de la luna que se colaba por las cortinas. Si hubiera llevado su teléfono con él definitivamente ya lo habría fotografiado para guardar ese momento para la posteridad. Sonrió, como pocas veces solía hacerlo.

Cuando lo sintió removerse sintió pánico, quiso salir corriendo y huir para no parecer un maniático al estar ahí, pero su cuerpo se volvió pesado y no pudo ni moverse. ¡Tsk! Él y sus imprudencias…

— ¿Yuri? – preguntó adormilado, apenas podía enfocar sus ojos marrones en la figura recostada a su lado. — ¿Pasa algo? – a pesar de la soñolencia, se notaba preocupado al hablarle.

El nombrado se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, sólo meneó la cabeza en una negativa, sin poder apartar su mirada felina del oso kazajo. Levantó una mano hasta él, para acariciar suavemente su mejilla, en un acto totalmente inconsciente pero reconfortante.

— Tenía frío. – no era su mejor excusa, pero no era del todo mentira. Esperaba que Otabek no lo echara a patadas de ahí, porque el frío desaparecía poco a poco.

Sonrió al notar su cercanía y su brazo rodeándole la espalda para acercarlo a su pecho. Ese era el calor que había estado buscando.


	5. Día 5: Miedos y ánimo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los cambios asustan a cualquiera, pero cuando hay un apoyo incondicional no resulta tan descabellado aventarse al vacío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para este fic Yuro tiene al rededor de 21 años y están en los juegos olímpicos de invierno Pekín 2022.  
> La canción que Yuri baila es “Protège moi” de placebo.

Si decía que estaba nervioso era una aseveración mínima. Mordía su labio inferior con una insistencia desgarradora. Cada segundo en espera de su turno de salir a la pista era agónico, las manos sudaban y la impaciencia hormigueaba triunfante por sus piernas. Estaba demasiado nervioso, mucho más de lo que era usual.

No eran sus primeros juegos olímpicos, pero si la primera vez que estaba tan nervioso. Era de los últimos en salir a la pista. Yuuri y Otabek salieron antes que él a defender a sus respectivos países con todo el coraje y determinación que eran capaces de demostrar.

— Todo va a salir bien, deberías tranquilizarte. - a sus espaldas estaba su novio, como siempre, siendo el más centrado de los dos.

— Es fácil para ti decirlo porque fuiste quién salió a la mitad justamente, y yo soy precisamente el último. Los he visto a todos hacer sus rutinas. - no solía modificar sus rutinas a última hora, no desde los 17. Ahora sus rutinas se notaban más pulidas y trabajadas, aunque todavía conservaban saltos complejos que le daban más puntos base; así no dejaba lugar al error o las sorpresas. Su estilo había madurado también.

— Lo digo porque eres tú quién va a salir a cerrar con broche de oro la.competencia. - un tono confiado musicalizó sus palabras. — Es extraño que el gran Yuri Plisetsky esté asustado…

— ¡Yo no dije eso! - la agresividad con la que lo corrigió fue suficiente para hacerlo sonreír.

— Justamente. Eres un tricampeón del Grand Prix, medallista olímpico del 2018, bicampeón del World Champion y mi novio… El tigre ruso no puede estar asustado ahora.

De verdad que lo odiaba cuando demostraba conocerlo así de bien como para poder aterrizarlo.

El que estaba ahora en la pista era un sueco, la revelación del país escandinavo desde la temporada pasada. Un muchachito de 18 años que ponía en el mapa del patinaje artístico a su país. Él no podía dejar de pensar en su turno, cada vez más cerca con las notas finales de la música del chico.

— No te agobies. Sólo da tu mejor esfuerzo. - aconsejó con una sonrisa afable y llena de confianza, logrando contagiar de ese sentimiento a su pareja, calmando sus miedos.

Yakov llegó para acompañarlo a la pista, ese sería su último evento juntos antes de que se retirara al fin. Una merecida jubilación cerca de la costa del mediterráneo.

— ¡Davai! - el grito entre el público fue inconfundible, ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber de quién provenía.

Inspiró hondo, y ya en posición alzó la mano con el pulgar en alto, hasta que el piano comenzó a sonar.

La melodía era un tanto nostálgica, le recordaba todo lo que iba a tener que dejar atrás ahora que su vida iba a dar un cambio, y de cierta forma era una evolución del ágape, ese sentimiento de ser protegido y miedo al vacío. Pero la decisión estaba tomada, no se detendría ahora.

La secuencia de pasos era fluída, como una pluma de ganso que se deja llevar por el aire de un lado a otro sin oponer resistencia, danzando en el inter.

El programa tenía cinco saltos cuádruples, tres al principio y dos al final, con un par de combinaciones. El salchow cuádruple distintivo del ruso, combinado con un toe loop triple al inicio; y con un toe loop doble y lutz sencillo al final. Pero si quería ganar, debía arriesgarse como solía hacerlo antes, pero sin peligrar demasiado. A últimas agregó otro cuádruple combinado con un triple axel.

Ese chico… ¡Ni en su último día como su entrenador iba a ser obediente!

El giro sobre su propio eje que duraba lo que aquel “Protège moi”

El sudor perlaba su frente y nariz, y luego de las obligadas referencias se encaminó al kiss and cry con Yakov, sin reparar entonces en que esa sería la última vez. Esperaba su puntuación con la chaqueta del equipo nacional en los hombros, al tiempo que su novio esperaba al otro extremo.

El resultado provocó un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda en su totalidad y algunas lágrimas asomarse por el verde en sus ojos ¡Rompió su propia marca!

— Lo has hecho de nuevo, Yuratchka. - el orgullo podía leerse en la voz grave y cansada del ruso del que por tanto tiempo aprendió. Aquello conmovió más al ruso que no dudó en darle un abrazo eufórico e impropio de su personalidad.

— Gracias por todo, Yakov. - contuvo algunas lágrimas más, inspiró hondo y le tendió la mano para estrecharla en un gesto fraternal. No encontraría forma más adecuada de agradecerle a ese hombre por tantas enseñanzas y paciencia.

Su puntaje ya le aseguraba un lugar en el podio, y al levantarse del mullido sillón donde esperó por su puntuación lo primero que hizo fue refugiarse en los fuertes brazos de su compañero y novio. Ocultando el rostro que era una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza en esos momentos.

— Lo lograste, soldado. Te lo dije. - de nuevo la sonrisa confiada. Pero esta vez no pudo contestar no con una mala palabra. Sólo se aferró a él. Nada malo podía pasar si Beka estaba con él.


	6. Día 6: Patinaje en pareja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando la frustración distrae y violenta las actividades de Otabek, Yuri busca la manera de calmarlo, aún si se trata de un ritmo sensual de Sudamérica que ninguno de los dos domina.

El gruñidito molesto desencajaba en la expresión del hombre; podía ser reservado, estoico, inaccesible para algunas personas, pero ese gesto no era propio de él, más común al contrario en su novio rubio que los miraba desde las gradas, sorprendido al igual que su compañera por el pobre desempeño que el kazajo estaba teniendo ese día. No era lo usual. Otabek siempre se esforzaba al máximo para tener un buen desempeño en las competencias, más aún cuando se trataba de explorar nuevas cosas que salían de su zona de confort, como lo era el patinaje de pareja. Cuando Mila se lo pidió con tono suplicante aquella vez aceptó creyendo que se trataba sólo de un capricho infantil que la pelirroja olvidaría en un par de semanas, pero no fue así. Antes de comenzar la temporada le envió sus sugerencias de música y él cayó en cuenta de la seriedad con la que la rusa hablaba del tema.

Una temporada en el patinaje conjunto ¿Por qué no?

Ahí estaba. Llevaba tres meses entrenando en Rusia con Mila, y durante ese tiempo lograron congeniar sus ideas y armar un programa ganador. Todos los que lo habían visto aseguraban eso, hasta el propio Yuri.

Por eso mismo era mucho más extraño ver los fallos de Otabek en la pista, que entre su propia frustración y las palabras de aliento de su amiga no lograba despejar su mente de lo que la ocupaba distrayéndolo de lo importante.

Una estrepitosa caída de los dos al enredarse con sus propios pies en los movimientos erróneos. Yuri suspiró con algo de frustración. La nada comparada con la de su pareja.

— Creo que es mejor que dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy. – la muchacha se levantó con ayuda del moreno que tenía cara de pocos amigos. Esa frase no suavizó su gesto.

— Lo lamento, Mila.

— No te preocupes, entiendo. Todo el mundo tiene días malos. Ya se te pasará. – y una sonrisa amigable iluminó el rostro de porcelana.

No demoró en salir de la pista y se fue presurosa. Seguramente tenía cosas que hacer. El rubio que estaba sentado mirando a la mujer salir de ahí volvió la mirada felina hasta el que todavía estaba en el centro del hielo. Observándolo a través de la cortinilla de cabellos rubios que cubrían parcialmente su ojo.

— Vamos a casa. Sal de ahí. – ordenó con voz amable para tratarse de una orden. Beka no estaba del todo concentrado, así que lo mejor sería llevarlo al departamento que compartían por esa temporada y dejarlo descansar o hablar de lo que le sucedía.

— No. – pero creer que Otabek iba a obedecer sólo por tratarse de Yuri era creerlo manso e ingenuo. — Me quedaré otro rato, vete tú si quieres. – aunque no quiso, su voz sonó como un gruñido que Yuri reconoció de inmediato. Pocas veces había visto al otro tan molesto con alguien, menos aún con él mismo.

La canción se repitió por enésima vez en el reproductor y las bocinas que llenaban el lugar con el sonido amplificado. El mismo hombre del centro comenzó la ejecución de pasos sin dudar, trabándose con sus propias dudas y tratando de salvar la coreografía para que no se viese tan desastrosa, aunque fuera sólo un ensayo.

El rubio suspiró con resignación y se quitó la chamarra que lo cubría al igual que los sneakers y se colocó los patines, para al erguirse atar su cabello en una coleta. Estaba un poco más largo de lo usual. Lo dejó crecer porque Beka dijo que así le gustaba; y a paso firme se apresuró a la pista, quitándose las protecciones al estar al filo del hielo y las puso en el suelo, deslizándose con una gracia muy propia de él en la fría pista. Otabek estaba tan sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que no lo notó hasta que la música cambió a una mucho más calmada, diferente a la que iban a presentar él y Mila en las competencias. Iba a reprender al tigre ruso por la intromisión pero se vio detenido por uno de los delgados y largos dedos de su pareja, haciéndolo callar al colocarse estratégicamente en sus labios. Las esmeraldas escudriñaron el chocolate en la mirada ajena. Ambos habían crecido otro poco, Yuri casi alcanzaba a Otabek a pesar de ser más chico de edad. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que el otro no iba a replicar tomó las manos del kazajo enlazando sus dedos con los de él y sonrió de medio lado, dejándose llevar por la suavidad de las notas de esa nueva canción que inundaba el lugar. Ninguno de los dos eran expertos en el tango.

— No pienses, no te agobies… sólo siente la música. – sugirió en voz bajita a pesar de que eran los únicos ahí, con los labios peligrosamente cerca de los ajenos, rozándose levemente al hablar, incitándose.

Meneaba las caderas suavemente y se ayudaba de sus hombros para marcar el ritmo al compás de la canción. Se separó apenas un poco, para comenzar a moverse con más libertad incitando a Otabek a hacer lo mismo, pero aquel seguía parado como una piedra sin saber cómo moverse o qué hacer. Si la montaña no baila con Mahoma, Mahoma haría danzar a la montaña.

Rodeó al saco de carne y huesos estático y de nuevo tomó sus manos, sólo para alzarlas y él mismo pasear las manos por su pecho y espalda en toques sutiles que iba acorde a las notas, ayudándose con sus rodillas y pies para obligarlo de un modo u otro a cambiar de posición, lo que sumado a esas manos recorriéndolo y ese cuerpo contoneándose con una sensualidad y gracia propias de la música y elegancia de los felinos rusos orilló al pelinegro a buscar más contacto, a apresar entre sus brazos al objeto de su fascinación que se escabullía entre suaves movimientos que si no fuera porque bien sabía que Yuri nunca había planeado usar ese ritmo y menos esa música habría jurado que estaban perfectamente ensayados.

Entre las notas y los cuerpos en movimiento se desarrollaba una danza que había logrado despejar la mente del mayor. Con el único afán de acoplarse a la silueta delgada de su pareja, de mantenerlo cerca y poder oler así su perfume que minaba sus sentidos y funcionaba como un calmante en esos momentos. Llegó un momento en que podía adivinar el siguiente movimiento del ruso, pero con la misma facilidad Yuri volvía a escurrirse de sus brazos para continuar con ese juego hasta que las últimas notas los alcanzaron. Yuri ya no tuvo que huir y los brazos del moreno rodeándolo con ímpetu por la cintura tampoco lo permitieron.

Volvían a mirarse a los ojos, con la respiración agitada por la improvisación y el aliento ajeno rozándoles el rostro. No hacían falta palabras ni una explicación que ninguno de los dos tenía. Silencio y ya. Uno que los dos comprendían.

El más pálido se relamió los labios, el otro se dio el lujo de ser más osado.

Se unió a él en un beso que aunque lento destilaba ese amor y pasión que se profesaban desde hacía tiempo. Yuri no se dejó estancar por la sorpresa, continuó besándolo largo rato, hasta que el aire se volvió la fuente de sus labios apartándose, pero sus frentes se quedaron cerca, como pegadas; y mantenían los ojos cerrados.

— Vámonos a casa. – esta vez, fue Otabek quién ordenó.


	7. Día 7: Almas gemelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de las distracciones de Otabek, ambos emprenderán un viaje a España para relajarse antes del comienzo de la temporada.

Repasaba una y otra vez el plan en su cabeza, tratando de no delatarse al pensar tanto en ello pero al mismo tiempo intentaba no olvidar detalle alguno de lo que esperaba hacer. No había lugar para las dudas, ya no. La rutina con la que iba a competir con Mila estaba terminada y casi pulida salvo algunos detalles que podrían resolver fácilmente gracias al profesionalismo de ambos; gracias a esa capacidad, compromiso y su torpeza de los últimos días logró conseguirse algunos días fuera de Rusia con su novio.

Cinco días maravillosos en Barcelona. Porque si algo es cierto es que el hombre siempre vuelve a los lugares donde fue feliz, y las mejores cosas que le habían pasado sucedieron en tierras hispanas; volver a encontrarse con los ojos de soldado, su primer beso, y sus primeras vacaciones juntos. Más de alguna vez el ruso y él se tomaron unos días de descanso para ir a España, redescubriendo ese país como una tradición muy de ellos; así que cuando pensó en el mejor lugar para hacerlo ese fue el destino indiscutible.

Salieron desde muy temprano del hotel tomados de la mano, visitaron algunos museos y comieron en el mismo lugar donde lo hicieron cuando Yuri hizo su debut maravilloso en el GPF de Barcelona. Y ahí estaba, una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo, asomándose por la comisura tierna de sus labios; una sonrisa calmada, relajada y natural. Le parecía imposible que algo en el mundo fuera así de hermoso, y sin embargo lo era.

— ¿A dónde vamos? – la pregunta del menor lo hizo reaccionar con un gran suspiro mirando al frente.

— ¿En serio no lo recuerdas? – preguntó con ese aire misterioso que Yuri juraba que hacía a propósito y que se le daba tan bien. No le gustaba creer que alguna obviedad escapaba de sus ojos, pero cuando él lo decía, algunas veces simplemente quería dejarse sorprender.

El chico ruso sólo lo miró achicando los ojos y con los labios fruncidos.

No fue sino hasta que doblaron la esquina que todo tuvo sentido, desde lejos podían verse las largas escaleras que subían hasta la pequeña terraza adornada en la fachada con lo que parecían pedazos de azulejos, y la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba al kazajo se ensanchó como sólo él podía lograr que sucediera.

Ladeó el rostro y lo miró al comprender apenas una parte. — ¿En serio? – preguntó el rubio con una mezcla de incredulidad y diversión. El moreno sólo se hizo de hombros, como hacen los niños cuando son descubiertos en medio de una travesura. Lo cierto es que aunque habían vuelto a Barcelona más de una vez, pero no habían vuelto a La Pedrera desde entonces.

Yuri no contuvo la sonrisa que se asomó en sus labios al recordar ese lugar. Sentía de nuevo la adrenalina recorrerle la piel al huir de sus fans en la motocicleta de un extraño, y sin embargo, llegaba a la misma conclusión siempre. Esa fue la primera de muchas decisiones acertadas cuando se incluía a Beka. No había otro camino si no era el kazajo, sus fuertes brazos rodeándolo y su pecho donde podía reposar la cabeza y sentirse a salvo de todo y todos. — Aquí me trajiste cuando me salvaste de mis fans locas. – recordó con media sonrisa al emprender el ascenso de las escaleras. Sí. Sus fans estaban completamente locas, pero no las cambiaría por nada porque eran las mejores y más apasionadas. Eran un punto importante en su carrera.

El kazajo soltó una risa modesta y dio un apretón más a la manita de Yuri enlazada a la suya. — Lo que no sabías es que ibas a terminar con otro fan. – completó con un guiño divertido, un gesto tan inusual en el moreno que el rubio casi sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido por un momento.

Yuri resopló y con un gesto divertido empujó con el hombro a su novio. — ¡Uy! Y que lo digas. A veces no sé quién es peor.

Roló los ojos y como respuesta el kazajo lo empujó de vuelta para sujetarlo por al cintura luego y atraerlo hacia sí, robándole un beso, deteniéndose en seco a mitad de las escalinatas. La mano derecha sobre su mejilla de porcelana y la otra en su cintura, las manos del ruso en su nuca. El tiempo podría haberse detenido en ese momento, con el atardecer entintando todo con sus tonos naranjas al caer. Pero ni el sol abrazador de España en verano lograba ser tan cálido como esos labios rosas y húmedos sobre los suyos, besándose con tanto amor que ambos sentían su pecho inflarse de puro amor.

El primero en apartarse fue Plisetsky, dejó su frente recargada con la otra y apenas abrió los ojos lentamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con ansias. La visión de Otabek aún con los ojos cerrados y el sonrojo en sus mejillas por el beso compartido fue tanto que Yuri casi se le avienta encima para seguir devorándole la boca. — ¡Mierda! Otabek… quiero comerte completo. – gruñó con una sonrisa traviesa que Otabek reemplazó con un gesto tierno al besar su mejilla y emprender el camino escaleras arriba de nuevo. — Calma, tigre. Lleguemos arriba y luego volvemos al hotel.

Luego de hacer un puchero infantil continuó caminando hacia arriba. Al estar finalmente en la cúspide de la Casa Milà el menor se recargó observando como el sol caía, con el moreno a sus espaldas abrazándolo y besando amorosamente su sien sobre los cabellos rubios.

— Te amo. – la voz grave susurró a oído del ruso, rozando con sus labios la orejita blanca.

— Y yo te amo a ti. – contestó al aire la vocecita al aire, sujetando los brazos fuertes con sus manos tranquilas.

El aire corrió entre ellos estremeciendo al menor cuando la espalda ancha que solía protegerle de todo, incluso de las inclemencias del tiempo, se hizo de hombros y acomodó un poco de cabello detrás de su oreja para evitar que el aire juguetón revolviera su melena larga. Ante el carraspeo miró sobre su hombro derecho encontrándose con aquel muchacho de undercut y cabello negro hincado sobre su rodilla y con evidente cara de nerviosismo.

— ¡¿Qué dem…?!

— No, déjame hablar. – pidió mirando al suelo, sobándose el tabique de la nariz con una mano y con la otra suplicando que el ruso dejara de hablar. Yuri se detuvo con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, porque sabía que cuando Otabek estaba por decir algo importante lo mejor era dejarlo hablar porque suficiente bronca tenía consigo mismo y sus ideas en la cabeza. — La primera vez te vi tenías esa mirada indescifrable que me sirvió como recordatorio y bálsamo los días en América, no tienes idea de cómo esa simple mirada del niño que hacía todo bien en Rusia me sirvió para esforzarme cada día. Y luego, cuando te volví a ver aquí mismo, con exactamente la misma mirada sentí que debía tenerte cerca a como diera lugar. – agregó con un suspiro largo, la mirada perdida. — Y ser tu amigo fue la excusa más válida que encontré para ello. – y se rio, de sí mismo y la pobreza de sus palabras para expresarle a Yuri todo lo que significaba en su vida. — Si te soy sincero no creí que ese camino empedrado por las calles de Barcelona me llevaría hasta este punto. No creí que la felicidad que describen las novelas de amor y los chickflicks fuera real, pero ahora lo sé. – y levantó la mirada para clavarla en los ojos verdes que tanto amaba. La sinceridad podía palparse en sus palabras y Yuri lo sabía, después de tanto tiempo juntos. Aprendió a interpretar sus silencios y sus risas, todos los gestos no verbales del moreno para conocerlo mejor. Porque era más fácil verlo fruncir los labios que decir realmente cuando no quería algo.

— Beka…

— Y estoy completamente seguro de que eso es gracias a ti, Yura. – de un bolsillo sacó una cajita azul marino de terciopelo, abriéndola para dejar ver un anillo de oro, dentro tenía grabada al inscripción “Te amo” en ruso, inscripción que Yuri notaría hasta un par de meses después. — ¿Te casarías conmigo, Yuri Plisetsky?

La mirada del kazajo estaba esperanzada y a la expectativa, ansiando una respuesta como si realmente cupiera la posibilidad de una negación para él. Yuri lo veía, lo veía con un silencio apabullante y con el corazón en la garganta latiendo desbocado. Tragó pesado y su rostro se deformó hasta patear uno de los muro de la baranda y soltar un gritito frustrado al tiempo que se apartaba varios pasos. — ¡Idiota! ¡Por eso no podías concentrarte en la práctica con Mila! – se giró rápidamente sin cambiar el gesto, acercándose a él los mismos pasos que se apartó. — ¡Eres un reverendo imbécil! ¡Estabas más preocupado en esto! ¡Aún sabiendo que te amo, idiota! – gruñó de nuevo, frustrado y haciendo de ello un escándalo, suerte que no había gente allí para presenciar la escena.

Otabek se puso de pie y miró al rubio con calma, quedándose muy cerca y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. — ¿Esa es tu forma de decir que si? – preguntó un poco confuso. Yuri aún lograba sorprenderlo a veces.

— ¡Claro que si idiota! – y aunque lo gritó se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo con toda la ternura del mundo, contrastando con sus gritos.


End file.
